


Lake of Fire

by LoveNe



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDemy, Anal Sex, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Good Boy Kink, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of bdsm and a daddy kink, Nirvana Reference, Power Play, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Rough Sex, Sacrilege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNe/pseuds/LoveNe
Summary: Demyx’s father finds out about what he did when he was away at school. Things do not go well. And what happened to Axel?





	Lake of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Third time’s the charm, I suppose.

Demyx approaches the door of his father’s office with his heart in his throat. Every time he gets called in for a “talk” immediately after service, it doesn’t go well. He already feels ill after having to listen to his father do a sermon about people being delivered from homosexuality. He just wants to go home and sleep until tomorrow.

 

The door to his office is already open, but his father looks busy. He lightly taps his knuckles against the wooden door. His father doesn’t look up from his computer for even a second. Demyx fights to keep his expression neutral as he speaks. “You wanted to see me.”

 

“Sit. Close the door behind you.”

 

There is an icy edge in his voice, and Demyx already expects the worst. He swallows hard as he pulls the door shut and sits in the chair across from his father’s desk. The older man’s jaw clenches as he turns the computer monitor towards his son. On it is a picture of Demyx and his friend Zexion during the pride event his school had put together during Spring Break. The two of them are dressed in matching rainbow crop tops and black joggers, and their arms are wrapped around each other in a way that would suggest that they were more than just friends to people who didn’t know them.

 

“Explain,” he says, resting his chin on his fist.

 

Demyx stares at the picture casually, even though he wants to throw himself out of a window. How did he even find this picture? He purposely didn’t post this on any of his social media pages because he knew how his family would react. He wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to make himself look even more guilty than he already does. But how  _ can  _ he explain this?

 

He switches his gaze to his father and avoids eye contact. “My best friend asked me to go to this event with him and I went to support him. That’s it.”

 

His father frowns. “Demyx, I’m not an idiot. This is an event for  _ gay  _ people. You’re also wearing a colorful woman’s shirt. What is this? Are you trying to embarrass me?”

 

Demyx’s brow furrows as he leans back in his chair. “What’s the big deal? I only went to support a good friend. And I don’t see how it could embarrass you when—”

 

“It embarrasses me because you’re my  _ son _ . I look like a fool standing behind the pulpit preaching against the very thing you’re participating in. Your actions reflect on me, and subsequently the church.”

 

“Okay, I was nowhere near you when this happened. No one at HBU even knows the two of us are related. It was  _ one  _ pride event. It’s not that serious.”

 

It actually wasn’t  _ just one  _ pride event, but his father didn’t need to know that.

 

“No, it is that serious. If I can get a hold of this picture, other members of the church can too. And if they find out that my own child is supporting these perverted lifestyles, I’ll look like a joke. You’re supposed to be setting the bar and leading by example. Not doing  _ this  _ thousands of miles away,” he hisses as he jabs a finger in the direction of the screen.

 

Demyx blinks slowly as he looks up at the ceiling, trying desperately to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. He’s not sad; he had stopped being sad about this kind of thing long ago. He’s frustrated. He’s tired of being forced to live up to these impossible standards. He’s tired of other members of the church coming to him to ask him for spiritual advice when he struggles with his faith himself. He hates that he’s expected to be this perfect prince that can never do wrong. For once, he’d love to make some bad decisions and not have to hear a lecture about Hell and eternal punishment.

 

“I’m...very disappointed in you, Demyx. I thought I raised you better than this. You were doing so well up until you went off to college. What’s happened to you?”

 

It’s hard for him to not roll his eyes. If he had ever done anything good in his life, his father had never told him. The only thing he did was point out all Demyx’s faults and shortcomings until he was afraid to  _ live. _ His life was put under a microscope since the moment he could talk, and he was never allowed to become his own person. He was practically raised to be Ansem T. Wise Jr., not  _ Demyx _ .

 

His father sighs as he drums his fingers against his desk. He looks to be deep in thought, and Demyx can’t help but think that he should just dismiss him instead of keeping him there. What else does he want?

 

Ansem sits straight up in his chair. “I want you to come back home. HBU seems to be having too much of an influence on you and I don’t want you to be pulled into any of that or deluded into thinking that lifestyle is okay.”

 

Demyx stares at him in disbelief. The man who had lectured him for years about the importance of education suddenly doesn’t want him to have one? “You want me to drop out?”

 

“No, I want you to apply to the university we have here. There’s a lot of good Christian clubs and activities on the campus and I think you could really benefit from joining them.”

 

He scoffs, but it sounds more like a laugh. “No thanks. HBU has the best music program in the country. I’m not giving that up.”

 

Ansem shrugs. “The music program here is good enough. Yuna went to that college and now she’s making good christian music. You could do the same.”

 

Hell no. The last thing he wanted to do was bring religion anywhere near his passion. It wouldn’t be the same if the two were mixed. “No thank you…” he repeats in a stern tone. “I’m fine where I’m at.”

 

There’s a moment of silence between them, and the tension builds with each passing second. He’s hoping that his father will drop this and let him go to school where he wants. The reason he applied to Hollow Bastion University in the first place was to get away from him and the church to figure out who he is. He doesn’t hate Christianity or the church or even his father. He just needs a break from them.

 

The older man laces his fingers together with a deep frown. “I hate to do this to you, but if you don’t come home you’ll have to find another way to pay your tuition. If attending that university makes you behave like this then I will not support it.”

 

His heart skips a beat as he quickly slides to the edge of his chair. He’s never felt this much fear in his entire life and it makes him sick. This is his only opportunity to escape all the Jesus talk and the emotional manipulation. “No, no, no, no, you can’t do that. You can’t  _ do  _ that. This is my dream school, Dad, please.”

 

“My word is final. You need to come home where you can be watched.”

 

His stomach turns. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to be watched. He just wants to live, and hearing this absolutely kills him.

 

“Dad I swear to you I will never attend another pride event ever again. I won’t support any of that. I’ll send you updates every day about what I’m doing if that’s what you want. Just please,  _ please  _ don’t take this away from me—!”

 

“Enough!” his father snaps. “I have made my decision and I will  _ not  _ change my mind. This for your own good. You may not understand it now, but it’ll all make sense eventually.”

 

“This will never make sense!” he cries. The tears that he’d been trying to hold back are spilling over his lids. He’s so scared. He doesn’t want to leave HBU.  _ He’s not ready to come back. _ “Please, Dad. I have done everything you have ever asked of me. I have given up so many friends and so many opportunities. I’ve put in so many hours in the church and even brought in some new members. I became an usher in the church. I stayed up until three in the morning studying the book of Psalms  _ just _ to make you proud. Everything I’ve sacrificed and everything I’ve participated in up until now has been for  _ you _ . Why can’t you do this one thing for me?”

 

His father only gives him a blank stare as he says, “You’re dismissed.”

 

Demyx can only stare, mouth slightly agape as fresh tears drip down his cheeks. He can’t move. It feels like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. His father truly doesn’t care about anything Demyx wants in life. He wants everything his way, even at the detriment of his own kids. Everything has to be pristine and perfect, or at least it has to look like it from an outside perspective.

 

His face grows hot as his hands curl into fists. He wants to hit something. He wants to toss that stupid computer monitor on the ground. He wants to do  _ damage _ .

 

But he can’t. So he slowly stands to his feet and leaves the office, shutting the door with a soft click instead of slamming it like he wants to.

 

His eyes squeeze shut as he inhales deeply and lets it out slowly. He’s so angry that he’s shaking, and it physically hurts to be this pissed. Worst of all, he has nowhere to put this energy.

 

A light chime sounds from his back pocket, and he rolls his eyes as he grabs his phone. He hopes it’s Zexion. He needs someone to rant too right now and he’s the only one who will understand.

 

New message from: Van Guy

 

Swing by later? :)

 

Demyx snorts as he stares at the dumb smiley. Maybe he does have a place to put it after all.

 

* * *

“Rough day?”

 

“Yep.”

 

”Me too,” the redhead growls as he grabs the back of his neck and crashes their lips together. Any other time, Demyx would have been fine with letting him take the lead, but right now—where he’s the angriest he’s  _ ever _ been—he fights for it. He wraps his fingers around Axel’s shirt and pulls him closer, biting down hard on his lip before Axel could do it to him.

 

The taller man pulls away, slightly out of breath. “That’s how we’re doing it today?”

 

“Guess so. Problem?”

 

“Nah.” The kiss continues. It’s sloppy and angry and desperate, but also exactly what Demyx needs. As they stumble towards the bedroom, Demyx trips over his dress shoes. He lets out a yelp as he starts to fall and Axel awkwardly scrambles to catch him. “Are you okay?” Axel chuckles.

 

“No. I hate these fucking shoes,” Demyx complains as he slips out of them. Instead of continuing as they were, Axel takes his hand and leads him down the hall.

 

Seconds after crossing the room’s threshold, they make their way over to the bed and fall onto it. Axel’s hands start to tremble as he unbuttons Demyx’s shirt, and for a moment he’s genuinely concerned. He does _ not  _ look okay right now. Should he ask?

 

Axel huffs in frustration as he suddenly stops struggling with the buttons. “Okay, what the fuck are you wearing?”

 

The blond grins up at him. “Aw, I thought you’d like me in my church clothes.”

 

The irritation in those emerald eyes slowly changes to something a lot softer. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

 

“Absolutely,” he cheeses.

 

Axel snorts as he looks him up and down. “Clothes off. Now.”

 

He gets up to open the drawer of his bedside table, and Demyx sits up and quickly strips himself. His hands only make it to the last button before he hears, “Leave the shirt on, though.”

 

Demyx stares at him with his mouth slightly agape. This church thing that Axel has going on is super annoying and yet so hilarious. “You have a  _ problem _ .”

 

“So I’ve been told,” Axel says as he pulls his own shirt over his head. Demyx watches intently as he takes the rest of his clothes off without an ounce of shame. He bites his lip as Axel crawls onto the bed with him and pushes him onto his back with more force than what was necessary.

 

“Legs up,” Axel tells him, and he does it without his usual teasing or playful disobedience. He can’t bear it today. He just wants to get it over with and get back home before either of his parents realize he’s not home or “at the library.”

 

He hisses as Axel prepares him. It doesn’t hurt this time, thankfully, but he still doesn’t enjoy the feeling.

 

_...disappointed in you, Demyx… _

 

Panic rises in his chest as he shuts his eyes and curls his fingers into the sheets. “Please hurry up...”

 

“I’m  _ coming _ , I’m coming. Shush.”

 

Waiting for Axel to finish feel like agony, and the few seconds where he stops to put his condom on is even worse. Things don’t start to feel better until he’s actually inside of him. The shock he gets from being filled makes him forget about him being forced out of HBU, but only for a moment.

 

Axel begins to move, and with each rough thrust, he can hear the echo of his father’s words grow faint in his mind. This feels good. “I needed this,” he groans as he threads his fingers through Axel’s hair and pulls hard.

 

“God, me too. Today has been awful.”

 

“The  _ worst _ ,” he slurs. “But I’m okay now.”

 

Axel places a wet kiss on his forehead, and he leans into the touch. “I’m glad I could make it all better for you. Tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”

 

_...embarrasses me... _

 

“Could you go a little faster?” he asks quietly. Axel quickens his pace without hesitation, and Demyx buries his face into his neck. “ _ Oh _ , that’s it...”

 

“Mmh...I don’t know what it is about you today but you’re ten times hotter than usual.”

 

Demyx laughs breathlessly. “Maybe it’s the clothes.”

 

“I still can’t believe you showed up in your  _ actual  _ church clothes. It’s like you wanted me to lose my mind,” he says as he thrusts even harder into him.

 

The blond begins to pant as he moves his hands down to Axel’s back, fingernails digging into the skin. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall and skin meeting skin is going to drive him crazy very soon and he knows it. “ _ Fuck!” _ he breathes.

 

Axel hums. “Watch your mouth. You just left service.”

 

He nods. “I won’t say it again _. _ ”

 

Nothing is said in return, and Demyx gets annoyed. He’d usually hear something else about how obedient he is or how he’s proud of him for listening. Not hearing Axel say these things leaves him feeling empty, and for the life of him he can’t figure out why.

 

... _ were doing so well... _

 

He swallows the last bit of pride he has left and says, “T-Tell me I’m good.  _ Please, _ ” he begs.

 

Instead of teasing him, Axel whispers, “You’re very good, Demyx. And I’m so fucking proud of you.”

 

Demyx’s moans loudly in between his ragged breaths. Hearing that almost makes everything he’s gone through in the past month worth it. No one has ever told him they were proud of him before.

 

Axel chuckles darkly. “You like that? Knowing that you’re my good little church boy?”

 

His mind goes blank as his eyes roll back in his head. Something about him adding the word  _ my  _ brings him closer to the edge. He clings tightly to Axel and bites his shoulder hard enough to break the skin.

 

“Shit, Dem, are you trying to take a fucking bite out of crime?”

 

The blond laughs weakly, a few tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes. “I’m so—‘m sorry…! I just...I can’t take it.”

 

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

 

And like the complete dumbass he is, he slips up and says, “Yes, Sir.”

 

“ _ Oh my God, _ ” Axel moans shakily. “That’s my good boy.”

 

Demyx wasn’t expecting a response at all. In fact he thought what he said was stupid and wanted to die immediately after saying it. But hearing Axel tell him that he’s good  _ again  _ is too much for him to handle. His entire body shudders as he releases. He can hear Axel saying  _ something  _ to him _ ,  _ but he can’t make out the words. But everything feels good in this moment. Everything feels  _ right. _

 

Axel finishes not too long after. Demyx lies there in a daze as the other man gently massages his scalp. He knows full well that once this feeling wears off he’ll be embarrassed as hell, but for now he’s content. No, he’s  _ happy. _

 

“So I’m guessing it’s bdsm?”

 

His face scrunches up in confusion. “Wha…?”

 

“That’s your thing. You like praise, but you also seem to purposely not listen so that I’ll do things to make you listen. Not sure how you feel about about being tied up—”

 

“Please do not ever do that.”

 

“Okay, so no bdsm. Daddy kink, then?”

 

“I don’t like how that sounds,” Demyx grimaces.

 

“Power play?”

 

“ _ Where  _ are you learning these terms?!”

 

Axel laughs. “Hey, I know things. I’m just trying to learn what you’re into so I can know how to treat you.”

 

Demyx opens his eyes for the first time in a long while. The sunlight shining through the window hurts a bit, but he  _ needs  _ to look at him. He wants to look in his eyes and see if he’s right about what Axel is thinking. Unfortunately, he can’t tell. “You say that like you’ll be around for a long while.”

 

“Would that be so bad? I’m not saying we should date and be a  _ thing,  _ but it’d be nice to have someone you can go to and have your needs satisfied every time. No strings.”

 

“Soooo, a fuckbuddy basically.”

 

“I prefer casual friendship. We can hang out and get to know each other, but we can also fuck.”

 

The idea sounds interesting enough. At least he wouldn’t be lying to his parents whenever he says he’s going to a friend’s house. Besides, Axel seems like a pretty cool guy. If he could talk him into getting rid of that disgusting van and getting a decent car, he’d be even cooler.

 

“If you can  _ promise me  _ that there’ll be no strings...then fine.”

 

Axel smirks as he pulls Demyx’s hand up to his mouth and kisses his fingertips. “I promise. I just wanna smash the homie.”

 

Demyx bursts into laughter and covers his face with his free hand. “I fucking hate you, dude!”

 

“I hate you too for trying to rip my arm out of the socket with your _goddamn_ teeth,” he laughs.

 

The blond drops his hand onto the bed, laughing softly to himself. “Are you okay now? Earlier you seemed…” he trails off.

 

“I’m better now. You?”

 

“Better,” Demyx says as he sits up and begins to button his shirt. “I should get back before my dad starts printing out a missing person poster with my face on it.”

 

Axel snorts. “Yikes, is he really that high strung?”

 

“On a scale of one to three million? He broke the scale.”

 

The redhead laughs. “Go ahead. If you can’t stand being there, you’re free to come back and watch a movie with me or something.”

 

Demyx smiles to himself. Coming home for the summer has been bad every year since he started college, but this year might not be so bad.

 

“Thanks.”


End file.
